Flowers to a lost soldier
by kowalskiberry
Summary: what would you do if you were among the last people on earth? what if everyone you ever knew was taken from you? what could you do? would you save the girl of your dreams or become the lost soldier...
1. dark knights and past life

K: this is my new idea. If it's bad I don't care.

Summary: what would you do if you were the last soul on earth? What if everyone you ever cared about was gone? What could you do?

Ocs: none

Characters: skipper

Genre: mystery/adventure

Word count: 590

Chapter 1: dark knights and past life

**3rd person's pov**

Skipper rushed past the stairs by sliding down them. He paused at the end, and looked to the top. A dark shadow loomed over the pieced its menacing red eyes at skipper. Skipper quickly took action, and belly slid to the heavy wood door. He tried pulling it open, but it wouldn't budge. The tall dark figure sounded its loud mechanical steps over the whole room. Skipper moved to the next door, and tried to open it, but it would not budge ether.

The figure moved closer while its steps sounded an echo. Then a deep dark voice spoke. "you cannot escape us skipper, we're all around you" the loud voice shouted. Skipper refused to believe he was lost. He couldn't let his team down, not after what happened…

_**2 years ago today**_

_Skipper sat on a lawn chair sipping his coffee. He watched his team enjoy their day off. Kowalski was reading a large book while he sat on a lawn chair. Private was playing with the carmelons who had agreed to not try to escape anymore. Rico was enjoying a relaxing smoothie with ms. Perky. Yes It was a grand day off. _

_Marlene had joined them, and was relaxing in the sun. the lemurs decided it was too hot to dance. So skipper enjoyed the day even more. This day however was not to last long._

_**In a laboratory**_

_Scientists messed with data like crazy. They believed they could make a specie that no one could destroy. At high noon they had done so…_

_**Everywhere in the world**_

_Screams of panic raged across the lands, as bodies fell to the ground. Blood curdled over the streets and walkways. Humans ran as dark knights clouded the cities. Mist surrounded the lands as darkness over took its kingdom. The dark knights felt no pain as they slaughtered the innocent. The animals ran by humans. They tried protecting those that needed it. The knights did not feel pity for the animals or humans. They only felt thirst for violence and pain._

_Skipper had moved far with everyone from the zoo. But sadly he could not save everyone. Many of them fell of heat or exhaustion. Marlene fell to the knight's prison. The lemurs were murdered brutaly. Private was shot dead on the ground. Kowalski was put into a tank full of piranha. And finally rico was taken captive for his strange ability to hold anything._

_They used him for their dirty work. skipper remembers the last thing he said to everyone. Marlene, he told her he would come for her. The lemurs, he would avenge their death. Private, he would save his soul. Kowalski, he wouldn't let rico down. Rico, he would help him no matter what._

_Skipper still not sure where Marlene or rico are, but he was coming for them._

**In present day**

Skipper closed his eyes, as he realized how alone he is. Everyone was taken from him. He has no friends or family left. The humans had died out. The animal's demising. One fabled question kept in his mind.

When would it end?

K: yeah I don't think it was that good, but let me know what you think.


	2. marlene's capture

K: well this is the return of this story.

Word count: 531

Chapter 2: Marlene's danger

**3rd person's pov**

Skipper listened as the knights foot-steps grew louder with each minute. He went over what he could do to get out of her. Why was he in here in the first place? Oh right he saw that shiny metal thing in here. He thought it belonged to Marlene because she was wearing it the day she got captured. But then his head hurt really bad…

_**1 year ago today**_

_Marlene walked along with the crowd as they trudged through the swamps. She saw something very shiny in the mud swamp. She picked it up, and it was a locket. Skipper came over to her. "What do you have there" skipper asked her. "It's a locket I found" Marlene answered staring at it intently._

"_Well then can I see it for a sec" skipper asked. "Sure" Marlene answered while giving him the locket. He put in something that he pulled out of his backpack. "Here" skipper said as he handed her it back. Marlene opened it, and saw two pictures. _

_One had her, skipper, and private together. Private was giving skipper bunny ears while skipper laughed with his coffee mug. Marlene was smiling while hugging private._

_The second one had her, Kowalski, and rico. Rico was the one giving Kowalski bunny ears. Kowalski had a chemical in his hands since skipper took the picture in the lab. Marlene had her arm firmly around Rico's neck. _

_She looked back up, but skipper was ahead of the crowd now. _

_She walked along them, but then the clouds turned dark. The rivers near them rushed even faster than before. A huge amount of wind knocked them over onto their backs._

_Marlene felt something grab her. She looked behind her, and saw a knight. The knight had a diamond belt._

**Out in the real world**

Skipper gasped at the vision. He hadn't noticed that knight before. All the knights he met wore dark black belts, not diamond ones.

_**Vision again**_

_Marlene struggled from the diamond belt knights grasp. But she could not get free. She yelled loudly for skipper. "Marlene" skipper said as he turned, and rushed to rescue her. He attacks the knight with much force so he could free her. Marlene tried pulling as skipper kept attacking. Marlene's locket dangled like a fallen leaf in the middle of fall. She couldn't last in a prison with the knights. Skipper used one final attempt to attack the knight, but the knight drew a sword, and blocked it._

_The knight started up his rocket boots, and flew off. "Marlene I'll come for you" he yelled loudly to the skies. The skies beckoned him as they released rain upon him. "One day I'll be back for you" skipper said under his shaken breath._

**End of vision**

Skipper fell to the ground in a hump. He silently cried under all the pressure he's been through. Everyone he lost was all because of him. He caused their imprisonment and death. And now he wants payback.

Starting with one person at a time…

K: what do you think? Pretty interesting right?


End file.
